The Lost Princess (a CS Fanfic)
by mockingjay1819
Summary: When King David and Queen Snow are kidnapped by the Evil Queen, it is up to Prince Killian to save them with the help of an unlikely ally- the renowned and ruthless Captain Swan. A prince!killian and pirate!emma 3-part story.
1. Chapter 1

A knock sounded on Killian's cabin door, and he hummed a response, otherwise preoccupied with finishing a letter to his friend, Prince Eric.

"Your highness?" Killian snapped his head up to glance at the first mate of the ship. "We are about an hour away from Misthaven. The Captain said you wished to be informed."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Lieutenant."

The man nodded once and backed out of the doorway, closing the door behind him. Killian finished off the letter, signing his name at the bottom before rolling up the parchment and tying a string around it. He stood up, lifting his arms above his head and stretching.

It had been a long two-day voyage from Duststorm to Misthaven, but the King and Queen were insistent that Killian meet with them in their kingdom. Being the only royal family member still alive and with his coronation in a month's time, Killian had little choice but to place his most trusted advisors in charge of the kingdom while he made the voyage to Misthaven.

Placing the letter to Eric in his inner coat pocket, Killian began to clean up his cabin, stuffing his clothing and books inside his trunk and placing it on the end of the bed. By the time he was finished, _The Mermaid's Chanty_ was just about to dock into Misthaven's port, and Killian was taking up his station along the railing to watch.

Killian had always loved being on the sea, and the sea voyages were one of his favorite parts of his childhood. Him and his brother, Liam, often pretended to be part of the Navy, their games usually ending in a heated argument over who would make the better captain. Going on long sea voyages was certainly something Killian would miss once he became King.

The ship was finally docked, and Killian boarded one of the carriages the King and Queen had arranged for him. With a promise that the crew of the ship would make their way up to the castle after tending to the boat and grabbing a quick meal in town, Killian got into the carriage and enjoyed the scenic voyage up to the castle.

He was immediately brought into the throne room, where the infamous King David and Queen Snow were sitting in their respective tones, quietly conversing with one another. They immediately stopped though when Killian entered the room, walking up to them and bowing deeply.

"Prince Killian, welcome," Queen Snow said with a radiant smile. Killian had heard that she was the fairest in the land, but he never truly believed it until now. "I trust your journey was smooth."

"Aye, we all made it safe and sound. Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty."

The King and Queen engaged Killian in small talk before Killian sighed, finally asking the royal couple why he had been summoned to their kingdom.

"Well, we have something we'd like to tell you, Killian," King David started, looking forlorn while Queen Snow managed to look mildly uncomfortable. "There's something that no one in the kingdom knows. No one but us and the Blue Fairy."

Killian waited patiently, his hands locked behind his back in anticipation. "We have a daughter."

Of all the things Killian had expected to hear the King and Queen tell him, it certainly wasn't that. "What?" he said, ever so eloquently.

King David sighed and ran a hand down his face, leaving Queen Snow to carry on the story. "What he means to say is that we once had a daughter. When I learned I was pregnant, we made an alliance with Duststorm. A marriage alliance. With the heir to the throne."

"Which was Liam," Killian pieced together, and Queen Snow nodded at him sympathetically.

"I am sorry for your loss, Prince Killian. All of them."

Killian nodded, pursing his lips in a thin line. "Yes, thank you, Your Majesty. But Mother and Father never stood a chance against the plague. And the rumors were wrong about that plant in Neverland. Liam was always too stubborn to believe in pessimism though."

King David and Queen Snow were silent, and Killian knew that they were worried that they had upset him.

"But back to your daughter."

"Right," Queen Snow said, clearing her throat. "We made a marriage alliance with Duststorm because before our daughter was born, the Blue Fairy told us that when she turned twenty-eight, she had a destiny to save our kingdoms from a Dark Curse. Today would mark three days until her twenty-eighth birthday."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I thought you said that you used to have a daughter. Was I wrong to presume that she was dead?"

"No, you were not wrong to believe so. You are, however, wrong," Queen Snow said.

Upon seeing Killian's confused expression, King David continued their explanation. "She had just been born, and the kingdom peaceful for a month. And then it happened. She was crying one night, and we were trying to get to her, but her door was locked or barricaded or something. When we were finally able to break in, she was gone. Taken."

"Someone kidnapped the princess?"

"Not just anyone. The Dark One," King David all but growled. "We captured him years later with the help of Princess Ella and Prince Thomas. Once we had him in our dungeon, he confessed to kidnapping her all that time ago, but he wouldn't tell us where he left her or what he did with her."

"Wait, if she was born, how come I don't remember her? I'm sure the birth of a princess would be widespread news, especially if my brother was to be wed to her."

"We had Blue cast a memory spell. Only us, Blue, and apparently the Dark One remember that she was born."

Killian felt his arms slacken, his hands unclasping and falling limp at his sides. He turned his face to the side, not daring to look at the King and Queen in his state of shock. He was a soon-to-be king who just learned he was engaged to a lost princess. It was turning out to be quite a year for him so far.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"We need you to find her," Queen Snow said, and Killian's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to respond.

"We know it's a lot to ask of you, Killian. But you are our last hope. David and I must stay and rule, and Blue is otherwise occupied with a crisis among the fairies."

Killian clenched his jaw, placing a hand over his forehead and rubbing gently.

"Here. This is hers. We gave it to her as soon as she was born," Queen Snow said, offering him a locket in the shape of a swan. "It was the only thing in her basket when we got into the room."

Killian was silent for a few minutes, rubbing his thumb lightly over the swan locket. "How am I supposed to find a princess that's been lost for nearly twenty-eight years? She could be anywhere. She could be… dead," he finally said, hesitating on the last thought.

But the King and Queen were not worried or offended at Killian's speculations. "She's not dead. I don't know how she knows, but Blue constantly keeps us updated on her basic status. If she were dead, Blue would know."

"I think we should continue this conversation at dinner. You must be tired from your voyage, Killian. Get some rest, and we'll continue talking in two hours' time," King David said, reaching out his hand for Queen Snow to grab.

"Wait. Before we part ways, can I know one thing?" At King David's nod, Killian continued. "What is her name?"

The King and Queen met gazes, exchanging a small nod before turning back to Killian, Queen Snow opening her mouth and uttering a single word.

"Emma."

* * *

The clouds were dark and angry as they swirled around the highest tower of the castle. The entire island was silent, radiating an evil energy all around, the heart of the tension located at the one and only building on the island- the castle.

Inside, a woman paced in front of a mirror, her heels clicking on the floor with every definitive step. In her hands was a small book, and her carefully painted fingernails thumbed through the pages, finally stopping halfway through the book and caressing the page.

An evil smile ghosted over the woman's red lips, and she chuckled darkly. Her curse was almost ready, and this time, she was going to make sure that True Love didn't get in the way.

* * *

Instead of retiring to his room like he led the King and Queen to believe he would do, Killian escaped to the castle gardens, willing himself to get lost in the tall bushes.

He hadn't been with a woman since Milah. Once upon a time, Killian had fallen in love, even though both his brother and father warned him against besotting himself with her. But, at eighteen, Killian was an adult, and he let himself trust Milah, only for her to con him into giving her jewels and then running off in the middle of the night with her husband, leaving him with a broken heart.

And now he was expected to complete a marriage alliance that was twenty-eight years in the making. A marriage alliance with someone who has been lost her entire life without a trace to her name. He reached instinctively into his breeches pocket and brushed his thumb along the swan pendant that had once belonged to the princess, to Emma.

The entire situation was giving him a headache, and he stopped walking, leaning his back up against a bush and closing his eyes. If Liam was here with him, he'd know what to do. Liam was always the more mature one of the Jones Brothers; Liam was the one who was meant to be King, not Killian.

His thought process was interrupted by the shouts of several people, and Killian blinked one eye open, surveying the grounds. A couple of guards skidded around the corner, and upon spotting Killian, raced toward him.

"Your Highness, you need to come with us at once."

"Is something wrong?" Killian said, but neither answered him, their sole responses being to grab his arms and steer him toward the palace. "Oi, I can walk for myself, thank you."

The guards said nothing, but they released Killian, remaining tense as the three of them walked back to the castle.

As soon as they entered the front hall, Killian knew something was wrong. The entire atmosphere of the castle was tense, and guards rushed around corners and through doors. The servants mingled among the guards, racing up and down stairs and calling to one another through the doors.

Killian watched them all, only walking again when the guards coaxed him into the corridor leading to the throne room.

"As I presumed earlier, something is wrong. Would anyone care to tell me what?"

One of his guards nodded at another guard who was stationed in front of the throne room, and suddenly the doors were opened. If Killian thought the front hall was crowded, it was nothing compared to the room before him.

Nearly one-hundred guards must have been in the room, some standing next to doors while others were stationed next to windows. The rest were lined up against all of the walls in the room; all of them were alert and tense, as if they were waiting for something to pop out at them. There were several servants in there as well, including some of the maids and kitchen staff. Killian eyed the thrones, his mouth poised to ask the King and Queen what was going on. But they were not at their thrones. In their place was a single red apple, resting dead center in King David's throne.

"King David and Queen Snow have been kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 2

"I must go after them," Killian was speaking before he even knew what he was saying. He turned around and walked out of the throne room, and it took a second or two before the guards realized what he had said.

"No, Your Highness! It is too dangerous," one of the men called to him. Killian stopped in his tracks and whirled around, pointing a finger at the man.

"Without your King and Queen, your kingdom is defenseless. You have no monarch nor an heir to the throne. If someone were to attack Misthaven right now, you'd have no hope."

"Prince Killian, you can lead us."

Killian shook his head once. "I have no claim to the throne here. Not by blood nor marriage. I am useless to you all."

"He's right, Lieutenant Scarlett. Prince Killian cannot claim the throne, and we have no one to rule until King David or Queen Snow return," a new voice said, and almost everyone in the room turned to face a man with shaggy brown hair and kind blue eyes. He dropped into a deep bow as he approached Killian. "I'm Graham, Your Highness. Captain of the Guard."

"Pleasure. Now how is it that the King and Queen have come to be kidnapped?"

"We don't know. The guards were all switching stations, and the kitchen staff was preparing the evening meal. I myself was arranging for a knighting ceremony to commence in a month's time when Alice ran up to me crying that Anastasia had gone to summon the King and Queen for a meeting but never came back. Alice said she went to go look for Anastasia but when she got to the throne room, the door was locked, and purple smoke was coming out of the bottom and from the sides," Graham said, gesturing to two blonde maids sitting on chairs and surrounded by guards. One of them looked ready to faint, and the other was twirling a strand of her hair, looking around the room wildly.

"A few guards and I ran back with Alice, and we managed to finally break down the door. But most of the smoke was gone, and all we found on the throne was this apple."

"It's her apple, Captain," Scarlett cut in, and Killian looked at him.

"Pardon?"

"Scarlett, enough," Graham warned.

"Forgive me, Captain, but you know who took the King and Queen as well as I do. It was the bloody Evil Queen. She's had it out for Their Majesties for the past three decades, probably even longer."

Graham locked his jaw, and Killian knew that Scarlett was right.

"We must go after them. I can take a few men and set sail with the crew of _The Mermaid's Chanty_ this evening. The ship must be ready by now."

"It is too dangerous, Your Highness. I will go with the men," Graham said.

"You cannot keep me away, Captain. I am coming with you. I know the seas better than any man."

Graham and Killian met eyes, and after a minute, Graham nodded once. "Scarlett, go into town and find the ship's crew. Tell them we set sail in an hour's time. Lieutenant Jefferson, you and I will accompany Prince Killian and the crew on the voyage."

Another man stepped forward, bowing lowly to Killian.

"Right, let's go."

" _The Mermaid's Chanty_ will not be fast enough," a female voice said, and there was a flash of blue light before a woman appeared in front of Killian. "I came as soon as you summoned me, Graham."

"Blue, you must help. Do you know where the Evil Queen's island is?"

"Yes, but no ordinary ship will be able to reach it in time before the Evil Queen casts her curse and destroys our kingdoms."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Killian asked through clenched teeth.

"Go to the outskirts of town, right along the border. There, you'll find a tavern, and inside is the captain of the fastest ship in all the realms. Make a deal with the captain, and use this magic compass to find the Evil Queen's castle," she said, handing a compass with a slight blue aura to Killian.

"Wait, I've heard of this ship," Graham said, narrowing his eyes at the Blue Fairy. "You want us to seek passage aboard a pirate ship?"

Killian widened his eyes and turned to look back at Blue, who nodded in affirmation.

"I'm afraid it's not just any pirate ship though. _The Jolly Roger_ is captained by the most feared and the most bloodthirsty pirate in all the realms. Captain Swan."

It took the three men nearly an hour in itself to reach the very end of town. Before they left, Killian informed the crew of _The Mermaid's Chanty_ about the situation, and he informed them that they were to sail to the edge of Misthaven and, if things went according to plan with Captain Swan, then they would be following _The Jolly Roger_ on its way to rescue the King and Queen.

Killian slowed his horse to a walk as a building came into view, and if he squinted, he could just make out the words "Granny's Tavern" on a weather-beaten and run-down sign. They tied their mares to a sturdy pole and walked inside, immediately met with the rancid smell of alcohol and the invigorated shouts of drunken men.

"Can I get you boys anything?" a woman asked, sauntering up to them with a tray balanced on her hip and a smirk painted on her red lips. The woman was attractive, Killian dared to admit, with long brown locks that fell over a tightly laced corset that displayed her assets rather prominently.

"No, we're not here to drink. We're looking for someone," Killian said. The woman raised her eyebrows in response, and Killian took that as permission to carry on. "Is there a Captain Swan here tonight?"

The woman immediately tensed up as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. Making a decision internally with herself, she leaned in closer to Killian, and he had to lean in too in order to hear her whisper. "Over in that corner."

Killian followed her head nod to the farthest corner in the room, where a group of men had gathered to drink and play dice games. He thanked her, placing three silver pieces on her tray before heading over to the corner, Graham and Jefferson trailing closely behind him.

They had barely reached the group when a hand grabbed Killian on the shoulder, and Killian shook his head swiftly at Graham, who already had one hand on his sword.

"I heard ye askin' Red about C'ptain Swan," a man drawled, and Killian glanced over to his side to see a shorter man with yellowed teeth and a red cap on his head.

"Yes, I am looking for him. Can you get me an audience with him? The three of us need passage on his ship to the Evil Queen's castle."

The man laughed drily, shoving Killian's shoulder roughly. "We ain no passenger ship, matey. We're bloody pirates, and C'ptain Swan be the most ruthless of the lot!"

"Ah, yes. He's so ruthless that he cannot even be bothered to tear himself away from his rum for one second and talk with me. Sounds like a coward of a man if there ever was one."

No sooner had the words left Killian's mouth then a flash of silver raced past him and buried itself into a post right next to Graham's head.

"How about a woman then?"

The men around the table had gone silent, watching as their captain walked out from the shadows of the tavern to greet the three men. As soon as the owner of the voice was visible, Killian felt his jaw slacken.

Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman Killian had ever seen, and that included Milah. She wore a full pirate's outfit, complete with leather pants, knee-length black boots, and a long leather jacket. A sword hung by her side, along with a dagger and a pistol, and another dagger stuck out of the top of her boot. Her golden hair cascaded in waves down her back, and her green eyes were well-defined by the thick layers of kohl she had applied.

"You?" Killian heard Graham say. "You are the infamous Captain Swan."

"At your service," she said, bowing mockingly to them. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Your Highness?" she drawled, the use of his title snapping Killian out of his trance.

"You know who I am?"

"You practically scream royalty. Now, you never answered my question."

"We need passage on your ship. To the Evil Queen's castle."

Captain Swan let out a short laugh, sounding much more amused than her crew member before. "And why would I help you?"

"I can pay you handsomely. What do you desire? Silver? Gold? Jewels?"

Captain Swan glared at Killian, her green eyes seeming to pierce a hole through his head. "My dear Prince, your offer is meaningless. I desire only one thing, and that is revenge." Her tone had lost all amusement from it and instead now carried a lethal tone that raised the hairs on the back of Killian's neck.

"It was nice chatting with you, but I believe that you have no further business with me," she said, turning to walk away, and on impulse, Killian reached out and grabbed her forearm. The pirate captain halted in her tracks, straightening her back.

"If you value your hand, you'll remove it from my arm. Now," she snarled lowly, and Killian released her.

"Why do you want revenge? On whom do you want revenge?"

"Someone who has stolen both my hand and my heart," Captain Swan growled, turning to face Killian once more with a burning glare. "The Dark One."

Killian felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of the name for the second time that day, and it raced even faster when Captain Swan turned away from him a second time.

"Wait!" he called desperately. "I can help you get your revenge. I know where the Dark One is."

The pirate skidded to a halt once more, and Killian knew he had caught her attention. "He's locked away in the dungeons in this kingdom."

"Bloody hell," he heard her say, but she never turned to face him.

"If you give us safe passage to the Evil Queen's castle, then I don't doubt for a second that the King and Queen won't let you have the Dark One as a reward."

She did turn to face him now, a glint in her eye and a small smile on her face. "Aye, you've got a deal." She turned to face her table of men. "Have one last drink, mates!" She turned to look at Killian one last time, her smile now bordering on maniacal. "Then we've got a date with destiny."

* * *

She had all of the ingredients for her curse except for one. Her mouth was set in a grim line as entered her chambers, an empty box clutched in her hands. Tonight was going to be the night. And then, in three days' time, at the height of the full moon, she would finally cast her curse to ruin everyone's happy endings.

An evil smile tugged at the corners of her lips as her eyes narrowed in on the unconscious beauty lying on the floor and surrounded by an elaborate magical fence. A man was in a similar position on the side of the room.

They would both wake up in a few hours time and try to call out to one another to no avail. Her magical enforcements were impenetrable, and not even True Love could match her power to break them.

The woman smiled once more, glancing down at the box and then at her prisoners before turning around and leaving the room. Love didn't stand a chance against her.

* * *

Killian tossed and turned in his hammock, trying desperately to tune out the snoring coming from various crew members above and around him. He didn't expect Swan to give him his own private cabin because of his rank, but he also didn't expect to be shown to a hammock and assigned to sleep with the rest of the crew.

He didn't know how long he had been awake, but he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep in this state. As quietly as he could, he rolled out of his hammock, trying not to jostle Graham, who had set up his own hammock right next to Killian's.

It wasn't long before Kilian was on deck, and he closed his eyes as he breathed in the salty air and felt the sea spray as it caressed his face. Not for the first time, Killian wondered what would have happened if he hadn't been born into royalty. He'd most likely be a fisherman or a Naval officer. Anything to be on the sea.

There was no one on deck save for a pirate in the crow's nest and another one passed out against the mast, an empty bottle tucked under his arm. Killian made a face, leaning both elbows against the railing and staring out at the ocean.

"Got something against rum?"

Killian jumped slightly, turning his head to see Captain Swan herself sauntering down the stairs from the helm, which she had locked into place.

"It is a vile drink, Swan. It can turn even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels."

"I quite fancy it."

Killian risked a glance over to the woman leaning on the rail beside him. She was grinning childishly as if her life force correlated with irritating him.

"Don't you have a ship to steer, Swan?"

"We're on a steady course. And I do believe there's a Captain in there somewhere."

"Just how did you become captain of a pirate ship, love?"

Swan grew tense at that, her grin disappearing and her eyes glinting dangerously. "I'm not your love."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I don't have to. I don't follow your orders, Your Highness," she replied sarcastically.

The two stood in an awkward silence for a full minute before Killian began to speak once again. He may be a prince, and she may be a pirate, but he knew that he had upset her somehow. Yes, she may be covering it with quick wit and sarcastic comments, but she was something of an open book to him, and he found that he could read her quite easily. Something that he said had hit a nerve with the fearsome Captain Swan, and he was going to do what he could to make amends without prying.

"It's a beautiful night out. There's not a single cloud in the sky."

"Makes for easy navigation," she said drily, her gaze not lifting from the waves.

"Aye, but it also makes for stargazing. See that one over there? That's called Centaurus." He didn't look at her, but somehow he knew that she was following the direction that his hand was pointing in. "And that one right there is Scorpius. And then farther to the left is a big cluster of stars. That one is Pegasus."

He continued to point out constellations to her, thankful that his father was insistent that he master many different levels of study. Without his tutoring in astrology, he wouldn't know any of this.

His voice trailed off when his eyes fell on a certain star, and a wave of sadness washed over him. But he had to make amends with Swan if he was to live through a voyage on her ship, and stargazing seemed to make her content.

"Do you see that star right there? The second one to the north? That's where you go to get to a realm called Neverland."

"I've heard of it," she said, the first words she'd spoken in the last ten minutes. "I have a friend who lives there. A former fairy. An outcast like me."

"Bloody island of the devils is what it is."

"You don't like it, Prince?"

"It's Killian, Swan, please. And no, I don't. It took my brother from me," he said in a quieter voice. Before she could interrupt him, he continued on telling about his story with Liam on their quest for Dreamshade, a hero's journey to find a plant rumored to cure any and all diseases. The plague was still sweeping through their kingdom, and Liam wanted nothing more than to save his people from the very same illness that they couldn't save their mother from. But the rumors had been wrong, and Liam had died as soon as _The Jewel of the Realm_ returned back to Duststorm.

"I'm sorry," Swan finally spoke, her voice unnaturally soft. "I can't imagine losing a brother. I've never had siblings."

"And what of your parents?"

She snorted. "Never had those either."

Killian raised his eyebrows, willing her to continue speaking but resolving himself not to physically pressure her to do so.

"My parents abandoned me in the woods when I was a baby. A group of men found me and took me to their leader, and I grew up with them. The Merry Men, they called themselves. When I was eighteen, the Merry Men ventured into a port, and there was a pirate ship there. I just wanted adventure, and I felt like I did all I could do with the Merry Men. I disguised myself as a boy and got a job as a deckhand on the ship."

"They never found out you were a woman?"

"Oh, they found out. Many were displeased at first, but by then, they had seen that I could wield a sword and took no quarter."

"Swan, did you start a mutiny to become captain?"

Swan scoffed, shaking her head in offense. "Please, don't patronize me. When the captain died, he passed the ship and crew onto me. All those unwilling to serve under me were allowed to leave in the next port."

"And, ah, what of the revenge?"

Swan was silent for a beat, staring out at the sea and acting as though she hadn't heard his question. "Have you ever been in love before?"

Killian immediately thought of Milah, his heart turning to lead at the reminder of her betrayal. "Aye. Once."

"So was I. He was a boy I grew up with when I was with the Merry Men. He was okay with wielding a bow, but his specialty was thievery. There was little that he couldn't manage to steal. I met him when I stole a carriage from a duchess, only to find him sitting inside and bragging about how he had stolen it already. I was stupid. I let myself fall in love."

Swan took a deep breath, and Killian knew her story was about to take a dark turn that would lead them to where she had ended up now.

"He had come to visit me on my ship when I was docked in port for a night. He told me he loved me and wanted to marry me. He would give up his life with the Merry Men and come serve under me on the ship. I agreed, and then _he_ appeared. He showed up on my ship, looking very much like the crocodile he is. He said something about how I couldn't marry a scum like Baelfire when I was destined for great things. He insisted that I marry him, and when I refused, he reached into Bealfire's chest, took his heart, and crushed it right in front of me. He died in my arms, and the Dark One left with a promise that I would be his one day, when the time was right."

"And so now you want to kill him," Killian concluded lamely, but Swan acknowledged him with a short nod, hate dancing in her eyes.

"You know, for a pirate and a prince, we are more alike than you think, Swan. Some may say kindred spirits." She didn't respond to his observation, and he took her silence as a dismissal, not wanting to push his luck while on her ship. "I best be trying to get some more sleep, Swan. You should try to get some rest as well."

"Used to it, Your Highness."

"It's Killian, Swan."

"I'll call you Killian when you insert the Captain before my surname."

Killian took a step closer to her, grabbing her hand and pulling it close to his lips, his scruff scratching along her skin as he pressed his lips gently to the back of her hand. "Good night, Swan."

He released her, turning immediately and opening the hatch that led to the crew's sleeping quarters. The pirate captain stayed exactly where she was, subconsciously rubbing the back of her hand, where Killian's lips had left behind a scorching burn. She had been alone all her life, the Merry Men and her crew the closest she ever had to a family, but they would never truly be her family. She had been deprived of that for many, many years, and just when she thought she could have one with Baelfire, that was ripped from her too.

But then there was this prince, who seemed like he could read her like an open book, something that Captain Swan didn't care for. She prided herself on her solid, sky-high walls that she had built up over the years, and no one had ever threatened to scale them before, not since Baelfire. But what Killian had said stuck with her; they were more alike than she thought, and because of that, he would always be able to read her. And she couldn't have that kind of connection in her life. She wasn't meant to have a happy ending, and it was time to stop pretending that she still had any shot at one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain! Land up ahead!" a short, burly man yelled across the deck to Captain Swan, who had barely left the helm for the past few days. They had been sailing for two full days with no sign of land in sight; it had been almost three full days since King David and Queen Snow had been kidnapped.

Killian and Graham both rushed to lean over the railing, Jefferson not far behind them. True enough, an island lay up ahead, the silhouette of a castle standing out against the horizon.

"Aye, it seems like we've reached the Evil Queen's island," Captain Swan said, handing off the helm to her crew member in a red beanie before making her way down to Killian and the two Misthaven guards. "Feel free to get off my ship whenever you like."

Killian whirled around to face Swan, but she had a neutral expression, her face giving away nothing as to what she was thinking at the moment. "I beg your pardon?"

"Get off my ship. I've delivered you to the Evil Queen, just like I promised."

"Aren't you going to dock?" Killian asked, and Swan scoffed in response.

"A pirate ship dock in the Evil Queen's port? Are you bloody mad?"

"You agreed to bring us to her island."

"Aye, and I did just that. It was _you_ who failed to specify how exactly you'd arrive at her castle. Fancy a swim, Your Highness?"

Killian opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by the sound of thunder rumbling across the sky. Everyone looked up, startled to see that while they were talking, dark clouds had appeared across the sky and were growing angrier with each passing second. With little warning, rain began to fall in heavy sheets, quickly forming puddles all across the deck. The wind howled in their ears, aggravating the water and convincing it to rock the ship back and forth.

The crew immediately jumped into action, securing rigging and carrying ropes from one end of the ship to the other. Shouts struggled to carry over the wind and the rain, and Killian found himself drenched in seconds, trying to follow Swan to the helm while not being able to see anything more than five feet in front of him.

He stopped walking when a large wave crashed against the side of the ship, causing several men to fall to the floor, including Killian. He was quickly helped to his feet by who he assumed was either Jefferson or Graham, and the two of them were almost immediately thrown into the railing, Killian wincing at the sharp pain that originated from his ribs.

The shouts were growing fainter now, and Killian couldn't tell if it was because the crew was quieting down or because his hearing was beginning to malfunction. He squinted his eyes in the direction of where he thought the helm was, and he could see a shadow trying hard to keep the ship on course and unsubmissive to the sea.

Killian had just dared to let go of the railing when the ship jerked to a halt, and everyone who was freely standing was pitched forward onto the deck. Pained groans filled the air as the crew got up, most of them rubbing their heads and other body parts that had come into hard contact with the deck.

"Smee, I want a headcount of the crew right now," Killian heard Swan yell out.

He blinked, and, like magic, all of the stormy clouds were gone, replaced with dark clouds that were prominent during the nighttime. There was no sun in the sky, but due to the receding streaks of pink and orange in the sky, Killian knew it had only just set. He glanced around, realizing for the first time that the ship was no longer in the ocean; instead, it was beached on the island, the Evil Queen's castle towering above them and seeming to touch the sky from their vantage point.

Smee called out a number to Captain Swan, and she acknowledged him first before her attention was directed on him, anger lacing through her words. "What did you do?"

"Me? I did nothing, Swan. It was a freak storm."

"Yes, a freak storm that brought us exactly where you wanted to go. How convenient."

"You can't possibly blame me for that."

Swan opened her mouth to respond, but someone interrupted her.

"Yes, don't give the prince all the credit." Swan and Killian, along with the rest of the men, both turned to face the beach where a woman in a dark purple dress and a fancy hairdo was standing, holding her hands out in welcome. "I believe all of the credit for that storm goes to me."

"You're the Evil Queen," Killian said, and Swan had the nerve to roll her eyes at him.

"And you must be Captain Obvious. Now why don't you two join me down here?" she said, waving her hand. As soon as she did so, purple smoke swirled around Killian and Swan, blocking their vision and causing their stomachs to flip unpleasantly. When they could finally see again, the Evil Queen was standing mere fifty feet away from them, and all of the men had gathered on the side of the ship to watch what would happen.

"I could hear the two of you bickering all the way out at sea. It was quite irritating," the Evil Queen said, eyeing her hand and grinning lethally. "It's just going to make it all the more satisfying to kill you both."

She waved her hand, a flame suddenly hovering over her palm. She let out a chuckle before throwing the fireball in their direction, Killian and Swan each diving to the side as the ball crashed into a rock behind them. Killian blinked away the smoke, managing to see the Evil Queen preparing to throw another fireball, her targets set on a struggling pirate captain.

"Swan, watch out!" he shouted, quickly getting to his feet and rushing over to where she was, wholeheartedly planning on jumping in front of the woman and intercepting the fireball. Why he impulsively decided to sacrifice himself, he didn't know.

At the sound of his call, the Evil Queen turned to face him, offering him a venomous smile before tossing the fireball in his direction instead. He skidded to a halt, dropping to his knees and instinctively raising his arms to protect himself, squeezing his eyes closed in the process. The orange and yellow light brightened behind his closed lids, and Killian braced himself for the unbearable pain. The heat grew closer, and then suddenly it was gone, along with the light. And he was still alive.

Killian squinted his eyes open to see Swan standing in front of him with her sword drawn, the blade faintly glowing orange as it absorbed the magical fireball.

"Swan, how did-."

"Magic resistant sword. Got it from a friend," she replied shortly before lowering her weapon and stretching her arm out towards the Evil Queen. A ball of white light appeared in her palm, and she thrust her hand towards the woman, the white light jetting from her palm. The Evil Queen ducked, snarling once the light was no longer a danger to her.

"You have magic?" Killian managed to choke out after a beat of silence, accepting Swan's offered hand and clamoring to his feet once more.

"Unfortunately."

Killian opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a frustrated yell coming from the Evil Queen, whose dress had suffered a long tear as a result of ducking against the rocks on the beach.

She quickly summoned another fireball and launched it at the pair, and Swan shoved him away from her while she ducked to the ground, the flame soaring over her head and crashing into the rocks behind them once again. He lost his balance and fell, sprawling across the sand with a grunt. He made to stand up, rubbing his eyes to free them of sand, but a sound stilled his movements.

It was a soft melody that filled the air, stopping not only Killian, but Swan and the Evil Queen as well. The song played throughout the night, and Killian looked around for the source, finally catching a glimpse of metal in the sand. He reached down, pulling free the now-open swan pendant given to him by Queen Snow, which must have fallen out of his pocket when he fell to the ground.

The locket was now open, a small golden light emanating from between the two swan halves and playing the lullaby-sounding tune. He was about to close it and stuff it back into his pocket when someone began to hum along with the melody.

He glanced up to see that the Evil Queen was watching Swan with a mixture of anger, surprise, and even a little bit of fear on her face while the pirate captain stood on the beach, her sword hanging limp at her side while she swayed gently as though she was about to faint. Her eyes were half-closed, and a small frown played on her face as she hummed along to the unfamiliar song.

Killian snapped the pendant closed, and the song stopped, along with Swan's humming. Her eyes shot open and zeroed in on the pendant.

"How do I know that song? I feel like I've heard it before. In my childhood or something," she mumbled, and Killian wasn't sure whether his heart skipped a beat or just accelerated to the point where it was beating uncontrollably.

"It's you," he whispered, staring at Swan and then back at the pendant. How fitting that she took a last name that ironically matched the necklace from her days as an infant.

"What's me, Killian?" she asked, and Killian barely registered that she was so confused and nervous that she had called him by his first name.

"Emma."

Captain Swan's- _Emma's_ \- back straightened, and her expression immediately twisted into one of anger and disbelief.

"How do you know my name? No one knows it except for Robin Hood and Baelfire. I've been called Swan my whole life."

He ignored her outburst, breaking his stare with the pendant and shifting his blue eyes to meet her green ones. "It's you, Emma. You're the lost princess of Misthaven."

Emma's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but she had enough wits about her to break eye contact with him and scoff. "Don't mess with me, Your Highness. There's not a princess bone in my body."

"You should listen to the little prince," the Evil Queen interrupted them, now on her feet and with a permanent scowl on her face. Her facial expression may have screamed fury, but both Emma and Killian could see the small flicker of fear in her eyes. "First it was that little bitch and her precious Charming, and now I have to deal with their little brat as well."

"Okay, look Queenie, why do you care who I really am or not? I was just trying to drop of His Royal Pain-in-my-Ass, and then I was going to sail away. It's your fault I'm on your island in the first place."

"Well then. Let me just help you get off," she said, creating a fireball in each hand and throwing them in quick succession towards Emma. She raised her hands, absorbing the fire in a ball of light before raising her sword, swiping it in an arch at the Evil Queen.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play. Fine," the Evil Queen said, waving her hand, a sword appearing in her hand.

Emma rolled her eyes, raising her own weapon. Killian shifted in the sand next to her, and he caught as Emma glanced over to him, her eyes threatening to burn him alive if he even thought about sabotaging the fight or doing anything heroic to draw attention away from her. The Evil Queen missed the look, but she used Emma's distraction to her advantage, swinging her sword wildly at the pirate so that Emma was forced to stumble a couple steps away and lean back slightly.

Emma matched the Evil Queen parry for parry, the clash of metal the only sound ringing throughout the beach even though there was a ship full of men not one hundred feet away captivated by the fight. Killian watched with eagle eyes as Emma and the Evil Queen swung their swords at one another, dancing around each other and each scanning for the other's weakness.

"What do you think you're gonna do if you beat me, _Princess_?" The Evil Queen finally taunted, and Killian's stomach dropped. He'd be lying if he said he didn't expect the woman to play dirty and try not to get into Emma's head, but he was hoping Swan would defeat her before she resorted to those means. "Sail off into the sunset with your little prince?"

"He's not my prince," Swan gritted out, jabbing her sword at the Queen and quickly raising it in defense when the Evil Queen slashed hers in retaliation. Killian ignored the way her words stung a little bit, choosing instead to rise to his feet and attempt to make a plan to distract the Evil Queen so that Swan had the advantage. He'd be damned if she got hurt or killed when he was standing right there on the beach and could have helped in some way.

The Evil Queen let out a loud cackle. "Don't pretend like I don't know you're the _Savior_ who's supposed to stop my curse," she scoffed, letting out a sneer when she referred to Emma as the Savior. "And I know about the Charmings' little marriage alliance with Duststorm. Looks like your little plan to ditch the prince won't be that easy."

Emma faltered at that, and Killian wanted to yell at the Evil Queen for threatening Emma's independence. Killian had only just learned himself about the marriage alliance, and he sure as hell wasn't going to force a lost princess, who also happened to be a ruthless pirate captain, to marry him just because an alliance was made twenty-eight years ago.

"Who says I was gonna ditch him?"

The Evil Queen laughed again, circling Emma with her sword raised. A movement caught Killian's eye, but he didn't dare take his eyes off of Swan to see who was running and ducking behind the rocks.

"You're just going to marry him and give up life on the sea? That's a coward's answer, Miss Swan. But fitting, nonetheless. You may act like a pirate, but deep down, you truly are nothing more than a weak, powerless _princess._ "

Killian knew just when the Evil Queen crossed the line, and based on the glint in Emma's eye and her tense posture, he knew that Swan was winning this fight one way or the other.

"No," she snarled. Quicker than lightning, Swan lunged with her sword at the Evil Queen, locking the hilts of the weapons together and twisting her wrist, causing the sword to fly out of the Evil Queen's hand and land across the beach. Swan took a step back, leveling her blade at the base of the Queen's throat. "I'm a pirate."

"You think you can best me with a little sword?" The Evil Queen made to conjure another fireball, but suddenly two figures lunged out from the rock behind her, each one clasping an iron shackle onto the Queen's wrists. The Evil Queen turned to stare at them, curling her fingers in what Killian assumed was an effort to use magic.

When she looked down at her hand, her eyes widened in surprise, Jefferson took the opportunity to grab her arms and shackle them behind her back. "You're under arrest for crimes against the kingdom of Misthaven," Graham told her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Should we throw her in the brig, Captain?"

"Be my guest," Swan said, sheathing her sword and raking her fingers through her wild blonde hair.

Graham and Jefferson escorted the Evil Queen to _The Jolly Roger,_ leaving Swan and Killian alone on the beach in an awkward silence.

"I suppose I should thank you. For helping me," Swan finally said, breaking the tense silence.

"And I, you," he replied, scratching behind his ear nervously. "Happy Birthday."

Her eyebrows in surprise, but other than that, her face was a complete mask of indifference. "How'd you know?"

"Your parents, er, I mean, King David and Queen Snow told me that on your twenty-eighth birthday, you were destined to stop a curse, and I met with them three days ago. Here," he said, placing the swan pendant in her hand. "I believe that this belongs to you."

Swan nodded, closing her fist around the necklace, and Killian shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Shall I tell you my birthday?"

"Do I have to know?"

"Well, oftentimes a wife knows her husband's birthday, and we are set to be married," he said teasingly, but he immediately cursed himself when Emma's entire posture grew rigid, and she averted her eyes. "Emma. Swan, I don't intend to go through with this marriage. Not if it's something you don't want. It's not right to force you."

"Well aren't you just a gentleman."

He grinned, meeting her eyes when she dared look at his face. "I'm always a gentleman, love."

Emma rolled her eyes, and Killian went to say something else, but he was cut off by Emma latching onto the lapels of his coat and tugging him down towards her until his lips met hers in a passionate and rough kiss. He didn't respond for a second, but almost immediately, one hand was hooked around her waist while the other had reached up to hold the back of her neck, his fingers wrapped around her soft, blonde locks. Her lips were soft, and her tongue had the faintest taste of rum to it; even though Killian didn't like the drink, he figured he would make an exception if this was how he was to taste it. The kiss lasted nearly a minute before both participants decided they needed air and broke away, breathing heavily, Emma's hands still holding his jacket and his arms still wrapped around her.

"Still not your love."

Killian let out a breathy laugh, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

The pair jumped apart when they heard a woman shouting Killian's name, and they turned to see Queen Snow and King David hurrying down the hill leading from the Evil Queen's castle.

"Killian! You did it! You defeated the Evil Queen," Queen Snow congratulated when she was only twenty feet away from them. "We would have helped, but we were trapped in magic cages. A few minutes ago, the bars just dissolved though. It must have been when you defeated her."

Killian glanced over at Emma, who had an unsure look on her face, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips slightly pursed.

"How did you do it?" King David asked, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and waiting for Killian's answer.

"Actually, Your Highness, Captain Swan here did all of the work," he said, waving his hand towards an uncomfortable Emma, who immediately placed a cocky smirk on her face and crossed her arms.

King David and Queen Snow whipped their heads from Swan back to Killian, their facial expressions incredulous. "You teamed up with Captain Swan? Killian, she's a _pirate."_

"Well, I see you've heard of me," Swan interrupted, the smirk never having left her lips. She dropped into a low, mocking bow, much like the one she did when she first met Killian. "Captain Swan, at your service. Now, I've done my part and delivered-."

"What is that?" Queen Snow said, interrupting Swan's speech as she pointed at a glint of metal wrapped around the pirate's hand. Swan, Killian, and King David all looked down to where Queen Snow was indicating, the small swan pendant fitting neatly into Swan's palm while the chains draped intricately across her hand.

"Nothing," Emma answered quickly, throwing the necklace back at Killian.

Queen Snow looked absolutely furious, and Killian felt an unsettled feeling in his stomach, not used to Her Majesty displaying any outward emotion except for kindness and peace. "How dare you steal such a valuable piece from us! I don't know how you convinced Killian to trust you, but I don't for a second. I know pirates; they're thieves and criminals and-."

"Your Majesty!" Killian shouted, and Queen Snow looked over at him, blinking once in surprise. "She didn't steal anything."

"But she was holding the necklace! _Her_ necklace!" Queen Snow emphasized.

"I know. I gave it to her."

"You-," Queen Snow gasped breathlessly. "Why would you do that?"

"It belongs to her."

Queen Snow looked ready to argue, but the King stopped her, his gaze traveling to where Emma stood, all hints of cockiness gone.

"Emma?" her father whispered, and Emma met Killian's eyes desperately. He knew she believed she wasn't ready for this moment, but Killian nodded once at her. Emma closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Oh, Emma!" Queen Snow cried out, tears already streaking down her face as she rushed forward and wrapped Emma in a hug. King David wasn't far behind, his hand reaching up to cradle the back of his daughter's head.

"We thought we'd never see you again," Queen Snow sniffled, finally releasing Emma after a few minutes. If possible, Swan looked even more uncomfortable than before. "Now we can finally go home and be a family."

That seemed to snap Swan out of her daze, and she blinked, instinctively resting her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Sorry, but I already have a home." She looked towards _The Jolly Roger_ fondly, a small smile curling at her lips with just one look at her ship.

"But, you have a palace. Maids. Dresses. Jewels," Queen Snow said, grasping at straws.

"I'm not going back to some kingdom to be a prissy princess. My life is on the sea."

"Swan, may I speak with you?" Killian interceded, not waiting for an answer before grasping her elbow and tugging her a short distance away.

"I'm not going back with them. They'll want to change me into something I'm not. I'm a pirate, not some doll that they can make up in dresses and shoes."

"You're also a leader, Swan, and, like it or not, you are the heir to a throne. I'm not saying you have to stay, but at least go back to Misthaven and try. I'm sure your ship needs repairs from the storm anyway. Dock in Misthaven and reside in the palace until it is done. Then, if you still wish to leave, feel free," Killian said.

Emma hesitated, and Killian looked over her shoulder to spy on the King and Queen. Her Majesty looked beside herself, and her husband was doing his best to comfort her, but he couldn't keep the crestfallen look from his face either. Emma followed his gaze, sighing deeply.

"A week. That's all I'll give."

"Deal."

Killian and Emma walked back towards the King and Queen, Killian relaying the compromise back to them. While they didn't look thrilled about the deal, they soon agreed to it, wanting to spend at least some time with their daughter as opposed to none. Queen Snow wrapped Emma up in another hug, this one cut short by Graham and Jefferson walking up to the group and requesting an audience with the King and Queen. The four of them walked towards the ship, and Emma turned, staring at the sunrise that had just begun to peek over the horizon.

Killian walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin against the top of her head.

"I thought I warned you about those hands?"

"Please, Swan, you love them."

"So will the crocodiles when I chop them off and feed them to them," she grumbled, and Killian let out a deep chuckle, swooping in and pressing a kiss to Swan's cheek before she could stop him.

* * *

The two and a half day voyage back to Misthaven felt quick to Killian, but to Emma, there had never been a slower voyage in all her life. On top of trying to effectively manage a crew, she had to deal with Killian's newfound courage at flirting with her as well as cope with being shadowed and constantly questioned by her parents. Her mother, Emma was learning, was quite the persistent one, and her father's strongest suit seemed to be stubbornness, the two of which were a lethal combination when it came to annoying Emma.

They finally arrived home, Emma making sure _The Jolly Roger_ would be well-cared for before dismissing her crew for a week's time and following her parents and Kilian back to the palace. Graham and Jefferson escorted the Evil Queen to the dungeons the moment they docked, where she would stay until the charges against her were filed and a trial date confirmed.

Three days later and not only had King David and Queen Snow managed to find a fitting punishment for the Evil Queen that didn't involve death, but they had also learned about Emma's revenge against the Dark One, thanks to Killian, and they convinced the Dark One to revoke his marriage claim on Emma.

Emma, in return, promised not to kill the man. Late that night, she confided to Killian that watching him suffer alone and powerless was much more satisfying than killing him and putting him out of his misery anyway.

King David and Queen Snow were talking in the throne room one day when the doors suddenly banged open, and Emma stumbled in, tripping on the ends of her dress and cursing loudly. Killian pursed his lips, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. The woman had mastered leading a pirate crew and walking around the deck of a ship in the middle of the sea, but it seemed that her downfall would be a dress and heels.

She cursed the entire way to the thrones, finally huffing once she got to the end and staring up at her parents. "You called?"

"How are things?" Queen Snow asked.

Emma grit her teeth, wanting to say something completely different than what she actually said. "Bloody fantastic."

"And you're faring well with the accommodations?"

"I still don't know why I have to dress like this. I was perfectly fine with black and leather."

"At least you were allowed to keep the kohl," Killian said, and Emma directed a glare his way, which, a week ago, would have had Killian's stomach flipping nervously. Now all it did was cause him to chuckle.

"Well, Killian has news," King David said, clapping his hands together, his lips stretched into a thin smile. "Your ship's ready to set sail. The repairs took less time than we thought."

Emma's face visibly brightened up, and she beamed wildly before excusing herself from the throne room. The King's and Queen's faces crumbled a little bit when they saw how fast their daughter left the room. The day after they had all arrived in Misthaven, Queen Snow summoned the Blue Fairy and asked her to lift the memory charm. Killian knew the King and Queen were still struggling with the fact that their daughter was a pirate, but their reaction was no match for the kingdom's. It took a lot of convincing and multiple speeches from the Royal Family, as well as from Killian, to convince the kingdom to at least give Emma a chance.

"Killian, I'd like a word," King David spoke up, and Killian dutifully walked forward and bowed before the man. "I never got the chance to thank you for reuniting and saving my family. None of us would be here if it wasn't for your bravery."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

The King looked nervous all of a sudden, and Killian spoke up before the King could continue. "Your Highness, with all due respect, I don't believe I can go through with the marriage alliance. It is not fair to Emma, nor is it fair to me. We both deserve our shots at happy endings, and if that's with each other, than so be it. But I don't want to force it, especially with Emma having to adapt to so much already."

The King nodded his head, tilting it to the side after and fixing Killian with a curious look. "I agree. And I also give you permission to court my daughter."

Killian felt a blush rising to the apples of his cheeks, but he refused to back down in front of the father of the woman he had grown to care for in such a short time. "Thank you, Sir. Believe me, when I win Emma's heart, it won't be because of any trickery or marriage alliances."

The King was saved from responding when the doors opened once more and Emma returned, walking much more confidently in her boots, leather breeches, white blouse, and long coat. "This is so much better," she said, pulling the pins out of her hair one by one, letting her blonde curls cascade down her back and over her shoulders. "I'm going out for a sail."

"When-. When do you think you'll be back?" Queen Snow asked hesitantly, and the worry was almost carved into the Queen's face. Now that Emma had her ship back, nothing was really holding her in Misthaven anymore.

Emma's smile faltered for a second before she nodded at her mother. "Before dinner is served." In a much quieter voice, she added, "I promised to stay for a week. I do like to keep my promises."

She turned to walk back out of the room when Killian called her name, taking the few steps forward until he was standing in front of her. "May I come along?"

Emma's eyes surveyed his face before meeting his blue eyes, and she shrugged, continuing to walk towards the door. "If you wish." Killian jogged to catch up with her before falling into step with the pirate princess, leaving the King and Queen alone in the throne room.

The two of them crossed the room to stare out an open window, watching silently as Emma and Killian made their way across the courtyard to the palace's personal docks.

"You really believe he loves her?" David asked his wife, not taking his eyes off of the couple outside.

"Yes. He may not know it yet, but he does. And she loves him too, though I'm positive she doesn't know it yet, nor will she admit it so easily."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You can say I'm sort of an expert on True Love," she said, exchanging a smile with David. "But you can also call it mother's intuition."

Outside, the sound of arguing reached their ears, and both David and Snow smiled as they heard Killian's and Emma's voices carrying on the wind over to the palace.

"Please, love, I'm trying to be a gentleman. Ladies should board the ship first."

"I know! That's why I said, 'After you.'"

David and Snow said nothing, just smiled knowingly at each other.


End file.
